Adiós, querido amigo
by Lanoa
Summary: La mansión está de luto, el más alegre de los Classicaloids acaba de morir, ¿Como reaccionarán sus compañeros ante la pérdida?


\- ¿Cómo está...?

\- Se acaba de ir...

La rubia miraba a la joven, ambas estaban conmocionadas, y no era para menos, desde hace unos dias que el más alegre de los Classicaloids habia caido en manos de una rara enfermedad...

Y ahora...

\- ¿Hace... cuanto...?

\- Apenas menos de 3 minutos, gatita...

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, rompiendo en llanto, cerca a ellas se encontraba aquel chico Pelirosado, sin vida, tumbado en su antigua cama, se podía ver una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, casi como si estuviera agradecido de regresar a aquel sitio del cual habia salido hace ya 3 años...

Pronto, la noticia llegó a todos en la mansión, todos los que habian sido "sus hermanos", ya sean de la octava o no, estaban presentes

\- Recuerdo esto...

Dijo él que habia sido su mejor amigo: Ludwig Van Beethoven

\- Recuerdo cuando me dijeron que habia muerto la primera vez... fue en una carta... nunca le di importancia, en cambio ahora...

\- ¿Que día es hoy?

El último de los Classicaloids creados tenia en mente un vivo recuerdo: "¡Fuiste tu! ¡Tu lo mataste!"

\- 5 de Diciembre...

El sacerdote notó como los ojos de su compañero parecian desmoronarse...

\- Salieri...

\- No puedo verlo asi, Vivaldi, simplemente... no puedo verlo así...

Rompió en llanto. No lo pudo soportar más. Aferrado al cadáver, recordaba lo que habian pasado, desde que se conocieron hace más de tres siglos hasta hoy... en una esquina, el peliblanco observaba la escena, le dolia perder a Wolf, pero su orgullo no le dejaba mostrar tristeza alguna

\- ¡Toca algo!

Estaba gritando, su pupilo se asustó

\- ¡N-No puedo tocar en un momento así!

\- ¡Usa Musik! ¡Lo que sea para poder verlo vivo una vez más!

\- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Lo máximo que puedo hacer es convertir a todos en bebés!

\- De hecho, hay una Musik que permite realizar tu mayor deseo... pero... ¿Cuál era...?

El chico con Pad en la mano trataba de recordar... no se dio cuenta que Kanae estaba llorando

\- Era "Pequeña Serenata Nocturna"... de Mozart

Todos callaron, Salieri rompió el silencio con una frase...

\- "La mia musica ti renderà libero"

De repente, todos estaban en medio de un gran campo de rosas, Kanae llevaba un largo vestido Rojo mientras que Sosuke estaba con traje, los demás estaban con su Musik activada, con sus batutas en la mano

En medio del rosal, habia lo que parecia una flauta batuta, casi parecia que el dueño iba a venir en cualquier momento a monitorear la música que de fondo se escuchaba: Era el Réquiem de Salieri

\- Esto es por ti, querido amigo

El músico de pronto hizo aparecer a una figura caminando por las flores, era Mozart, estaba con su forma Musik, su largo cabello verde chicle estaba suelto y sus ojos carecían de aquella chispa de vida que tanto lo caracterizaba, tomó la batuta, y empezó a imitar a Salieri, quien cambiaba una que otra nota para que su Requiem se pareciera al Requiem de él...

Salieri no dejaba de ver a su amigo... tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, en ese momento, no le importaba si era una ilusión o si de verdad era su alma, pero no pudo evitar llorar

Wolf se volteó, y dijo: "Tranquilo, sé que no fuiste tu", parecia tan calmado, tan serio, tan imponente... parecia haber aceptado su muerte

Frederic se dio cuenta del estado del Italiano, exclamó: "Yo te relevo" y empezó su marcha Fúnebre

Salieri dejó de dirigir, sin pensarlo, intento abrazar a aquella imagen, pero la traspasó...

\- Sé que te duele, Antonio, pero me debo ir...

\- ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

Todos estaban gritando, no querían dejarlo partir, no a él, incluso Schubert deseaba que se quédase, al final, lo consideraba un amigo

\- Kanae... gracias por todo

\- Moz...

\- Mi familia espera, ¿Sabes? No les he visto hace ya 3 años... Constanze me va a matar...

Rio ligeramente, Salieri lo confirmó: No era una ilusión, era su alma quien retornaba a su hogar...

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, vio como se resistía a llorar, parecía como si quisiera no entristecerlos más...

\- Koniec.

El efecto de la Musik habia pasado, Salieri lloraba en el hombro de Vivaldi, Chopin y Liszt se abrazaron mientras que el chico rompia en llanto, Wagner, Dvorak y Beethoven miraban, serios, la cama vacía, Schubert sentía remordimientos dignos del Réquiem del fallecido, Badarzewska y Tchaikovsky notaron por la ventana que su ex-jefe, Bach, estaba enfrente de un rosal, a un lado de la mansión, el cuerpo de Mozart estaba encima de este, pronto todos fueron al sitio, sabian perfectamente que su amigo, compañero y quizás amor platónico, habia vuelto allá donde pertenecía, habia vuelto con su familia


End file.
